


Meet the New Boss (Episode tag)

by shara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen, Godstiel - Freeform, Mean Castiel (Supernatural), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shara/pseuds/shara
Summary: From 7x01:“Call him whatever you want, just kill him already!”This is what happens a moment after.
Kudos: 10





	Meet the New Boss (Episode tag)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny scene that I wish happened after Dean told Death to kill Cas and Cas looked at Dean with such disbelief and fury. It was great and I wanted more of it.

“Call him whatever you want, just kill him already!” Dean yelled at Death. 

Cas turned to him with a look that made Dean stop in his tracks. In the moment that Cas took to snap his fingers and unbind Death and Dean realized how much he’d overreached, how stupid he’d been.

Death walked away and Cas advanced on Dean where he stood frozen, his heart racing like crazy. He realized he was literally frozen; Cas had done something with his power so that Dean couldn’t move any of his muscles to escape. He felt trapped, like a bug pinned to a display. He saw over Cas’ shoulder that Sam and Bobby were stuck too. They were all going to die; Cas—this thing that Cas had become—would win. Cas slowly clenched his fist and Dean felt his knees bend against his will. He tried to fight against it, push his muscles the other way, but it was impossible. His knees hit the floor and he was stuck there looking up at him, a parody of supplication. He hoped Cas would kill him quick, and maybe he would let Sam and Bobby go.

“Cas,” he began, but Cas’ twitched his fist and suddenly Dean's voice was gone. All he could do was glare up at Cas, in what he hoped was defiance, but what was probably a mixture of fear, and the grief of dying like this, at Cas’ hand, after all the faith he had put in him.

Cas stared down at him for a long moment, his expression unchanging, eyes electric blue and wide with anger. Then he moved his hand to Dean’s face and Dean flinched—he couldn’t help it—expecting a death blow. But Cas stopped short of touching him, and instead lightly brushed his thumb along the line of Dean’s cheekbone, almost like a caress, gentle and at complete odds with the look on his face. Dean couldn’t breathe.

“You were my favorite,” Cas said, his voice low and tight and angry. Then a terrible resolve came over his face and he vanished.


End file.
